Naruto of the Rinnesharingan
by geardagum
Summary: Naruto eats the fruit of the Shinju tree, and attains peace in the world, but not in the way you'd expect. Godlike!Naruto! Rinnesharingan!Naruto! DISCONTINUED SORRY GO TO MY WATTPAD @geardagum
1. Author

**So as you know, this is my first fan fiction, so expect mistakes and bad writing technique.**

 **It's pretty bloody obvious that I don't own Naruto, why do I even have to put this here?**

 **If Naruto uses a new technique without any training prior, I will most likely put in into a separate chapter.**

 **Please review after reading my story, I need feedback so I can get better. This story features a godlike Naruto. I don't plan on nerfing him. The next fanfiction I write will not have a Naruto as strong as this one, I promise.**


	2. Naruto's Revival

**This is the first fanfiction I've ever made, so expect mistakes and not very good writing.**

"Blah." - dialog

 _Blah_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Meet Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who is hated and feared by most of the villagers of Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden In The Leaves. He is a small child, around 145 cm tall, with shaggy blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, 3 whiskers on each cheek, and piercing azure eyes. Why he was hated and feared? 12 years ago, there was an attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi, or nine-tailed fox. The Fourth Hokage saved Konoha by sealing the Kyuubi into a newborn Naruto. Many of the villagers think that he himself is the Kyuubi.

Naruto groaned as his alarm went off with an annoying ring. He sat up on his bed, and went into the bathroom to take care of anything hygienic. He came out in his usual outfit; Loud orange pants with a bandaged right knee. Attached to that bandage was a black holster. He was also wearing an orange jacket. He wore a Konohagakure hitai-ate (1). He heated up some instant ramen. "Itadakimasu!", smiled Naruto as he dug into his ramen. He left his apartment to go meet up with his Jōnin sensei, and his other Genin teammates.

These past few weeks, Naruto and his team have only been doing D rank missions, like plowing fields or catching lost cats. It was starting to get on Naruto's nerves. Once he got to the Hokage Tower, he met up with his Jōnin sensei, Kakashi. Kakashi had on a mask that covered his mouth, and he never took it off. He had gray, gravity-defying hair, and he always read Icha Icha novels. The names of his teammates are Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was the last Uchiha, and Sakura was a banshee with pink hair, always defending Sasuke no matter what the situation was.

They were just sent on a C-ranked mission to escort a bridge builder from the Land Of Waves.

 **-I'll just skip everything until we get to the part where Sasuke gets 'killed' by Haku.**

Naruto was filled with a rage. He had to process what happened.

Unfortunately, he had no time for this.

"Sorry, but I must end this quickly.", explained Haku, calmly. Haku quickly finished Naruto off as well. Haku's hand slipped, and, consequently, the senbon hit a fatal pressure point in Naruto. "Did it really have to end like... this?", said Naruto, weakly, "I thought I wouldn't die until I became... Hokage.". Naruto was filled with despair. He felt the peaceful embrace of death come upon him. He felt his very life force slip away. He struggled to keep his eyes open. His life was sadly cut short. Haku dispelled his ice mirrors and moved on to help Zabuza.

Sasuke shortly woke up to find Naruto dead. "Dobe, ", said Sasuke, sadly. His tone of voice quickly turned into anger, as he awakened his Sharingan. "I will KILL whoever did this to you."

Sasuke walked up to where Kakashi and Sakura were.

"Sasuke, where is Naruto?", asked Kakashi while he was struggling with Zabuza.

"He is dead. Haku killed him, ", replied Sasuke.

Haku's face showed no sign of change. Probably because of his mask.

"I will finish what he started.", continued Sasuke.

Haku threw a barrage of senbon at Sasuke, but he dodged it before threw them.

"I can see it.", Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke appeared in front of Haku. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!". Sasuke breathed out a large fireball, scorching Haku. Or so it seemed. Haku appeared behind him. _'How?',_ Sasuke thought. Haku tried to kick Sasuke, but he blocked it and punched Haku in the throat. He then takes Haku's head and slams it into his knee. Haku is dead.

* * *

Naruto was full of melancholy and disappointment, to say the least.

He said, no, he vowed that he wouldn't die until he became the best Hokage ever. Naruto was focusing on something else right now. This place that he was in. It was so dark, and there was a layer of water on the floor. (Think of the plane that Naruto was in when he met Hagoromo.). "You died, huh?". Naruto turned his head so fast that he almost got whiplash. The voice came from a strange person that had weird, light purple eyes with concentric circles surrounding the place where his pupils should've been. He also had another eye on his forehead with the same design as his eyes, but red. He had fair skin, with light brown, shaggy hair, horn-like protrusions coming out of the sides of his forehead, a chin-length, braided lock on the side of his face, and a goatee.

"Who are you?", inquired Naruto. "I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I am also commonly referred to as the Sage of Six Paths.", answered the now identified Hagoromo. "Oh.. I don't know who you are still.", said Naruto. "I will answer that question later, as I am pressed for time.", Hagoromo answered, "I will revive you, Naruto, because you will bring a great peace to the world. You will also find a great power on your travels. Now go.".

Naruto found himself waking up on the same bridge that he died on. In his hand was a scroll that contained information on the Sage of Six Paths. (I'm pretty sure that you already know of the Sage of Six Paths, so I will skip the reading part.)

Naruto soon embarked on his journey back to Konoha. A couple of hours later, he finally realized that he was getting lost. "Crap! I'll never get home at this rate, ", said Naruto irritably, "I guess I could wait a bit before I go back home.".

 **In Konoha**

"What do you mean you can't find Naruto?!", asked Hiruzen anxiously. The ANBU member before him. Kakashi was worried. He had no time to pick up Naruto's corpse off of the bridge, because they had to rush home. Sakura and Sasuke missed Naruto. A knock came at the door. "Come in, Danzo.", Hiruzen said with great distaste when he said "Danzo". "You've lost the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, ", said Danzo, matter-of-factly, "you've gotten too soft, Hiruzen. What do you think will happen when another village gets the Jinchuuriki? They will become more powerful than us! Or they may turn him against Konoha!". "That's if we don't find him, Danzo.", retorted Hiruzen.

 **Months passed**

Naruto was starved and emaciated. He was in the Land of Iron. _I won't make it home. I'm so hungry._ Naruto stumbled across a massive tree with one single fruit on a branch. _Thank Kami. I WILL get that fruit off of that branch, even if it is the last thing I do._ Naruto limped towards the tree, and oddly enough, the fruit fell off of the branch and descended into Naruto's hands. Naruto quickly devoured the fruit. He felt satisfied. All of a sudden, Naruto felt a burst of power within him. He felt like he could run around the Earth's equator 10 times and still not be tired. A vertical slit formed on his forehead. Naruto did not feel this. _What is this power..? Is this what Hagoromo meant when he said that I would come across a great power? I feel like going home. I want to see my friends again._ And Naruto finally started travelling home.

* * *

(1) Hitai-ate - A forehead protector commonly worn by shinobi associated with hidden villages. Rogue-nin can wear these, but it's common for them to make a horizontal slash on the metal part of it.


	3. Newfound Power

**Second chapter.**

 **I've decided to mark the characters thoughts with a single quote and italic text.**

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Naruto didn't notice his change of appearance until he came across a puddle. His skin became quite fair, and his hair became a light brown. His eyes became pupil less, in fact, it was reminiscent of a Hyuuga's eyes. And that weird slit on his forehead. He channeled chakra to it and then it opened. It looked like the combination of a Sharingan and a Rinnegan, but it was red and had 9 tomoe.

Naruto came across a group of Konoha ANBU. They ran past him, not even recognizing him.

Naruto came to the Konoha gates, and he had to sign in.

"Who are you?", asked Izumo, the person who watched the gates.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it.", answered Naruto.

"You're Naruto?! There have been so many ANBU looking for you!", said Izumo.

"Really?", Naruto's felt warm inside, because he didn't think anyone would care if he was gone, "I saw a group of ANBU run right past me!".

Naruto ran to the Hokage tower, forgetting to even sign in.

Hiruzen heard a knock at the door. "Come in,", said Hiruzen.

The person who came inside confused Hiruzen. The ANBU inside of his room instantly went alert. "It's me, Naruto, believe it, jiji!", said Naruto, happily.

Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto, you've caused me a great amount of trouble,". Naruto's heart sunk when he said that. " but I will forgive you.". Naruto felt relieved. Naruto hugged Hiruzen. "Why do you look so different, though?", inquired Hiruzen. ' _I will just tell Jiji.',_ thought Naruto"Ok jiji, don't tell anyone that I told you this. Could you get your ANBU out of this room, please?", said Naruto. ' _How did he know that my ANBU were in here?',_ thought Hiruzen. Hiruzen gave the signal for the ANBU in the room to leave. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?", asked Hiruzen.

"I met the Sage of Six Paths and I travelled alone for a couple of months. I was about to starve to death until I came across a tree that had this weird fruit on it. I went under it and then the fruit fell into my hands and I ate it. I felt kind of powerful before, like I had a large boost of chakra, and so I guess that's when my appearance changed.", answered Naruto.

Hiruzen, for once, looked dumbfounded. He couldn't really believe this. "Give me proof please, Naruto.", said Hiruzen. Naruto gladly channeled chakra to his third eye and it opened, revealing a Rinnesharingan. Hiruzen, once again, looked dumbfounded. "Naruto, ", started Hiruzen with a stern voice, " do not tell anyone of this. This is an S-class secret, do you understand?", Naruto nodded yes. "Jiji, can I tell my team about this? I feel like they should know.", queried Naruto. "Yes, Naruto, but make sure they don't tell anybody else.", responded Hiruzen. "I will put you back into your previous genin team.", continued Hiruzen. Naruto was very happy when he said that. "So I get to see Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme?", asked Naruto, happily. Hiruzen simply nodded yes. "YATTA!", exclaimed Naruto. Hiruzen chuckled at his antics.

Naruto went back to his apartment, and frowned when he saw that all of his instant ramen was expired. Naruto still had money saved from his D-rank mission, so he bought some Instant Ramen. When he went into the streets, people stared at him. Not in a hateful way, but fearful and inquisitive. "Is that a Hyuuga?", one civilian whispered, another one asked if he was an alien. Naruto went to the grocery store and came across Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme?', asked Naruto. "Naruto-dobe..?", asked Sasuke in return, "I thought you were dead?", continued Sasuke. "Me too, but I just woke up again!", answered Naruto happily. "Why do you look so different?", inquired Sasuke. "Puberty?", answered Naruto, scratching the back of his head. "Hn.", returned Sasuke. "Did you guys get a new teammate when I died?", inquired Naruto. "No, we were a 3 man squad.", answered Sasuke. "I will see you tomorrow, Sasuke-teme!", said Naruto as he was walking away.

 **A day later**

Naruto met Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke at the training grounds. Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Sakura looked so surprised. Sakura walked up to Naruto. Naruto spread his arms for a hug, but when she walked up towards him, she was crying. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan.", said Naruto, apologetically. "Sorry? Sorry for what?", inquired Sakura. She was weeping at this point. "For being gone for so long.", answered Naruto. Sakura hugged Naruto. "May I ask why you look so different, Naruto?", queried Kakashi. Naruto explained to them why he looked so different, but instead of him saying that he ate a mystical fruit, he said that he hid in Kiri for a while and dyed his hair, because he didn't want people to know that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Alright Naruto, since you were gone for so long, you will be the first one to spar against Sasuke.", said Kakashi. "Don't lose too badly, usuratonkachi.", said Sasuke with a hint of amusement in his voice. Naruto simply grit his teeth and took a fighting stance. For some reason, he knew he would win. _I will just show them my new kekkei genkai when I fight! It will be so cool!_ Naruto simply opened his third eye. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi flinched. ' _What? Naruto has a dōjutsu? It's not even in one of his two eye sockets?',_ Sasuke thought. Sakura and Kakashi were simply dumbfounded.

Almost as if it was on instinct, Naruto channels chakra into his legs so that he could run faster. In the blink of an eye, Naruto was behind Sasuke, and he punched him in the right side of his jaw. Naruto moved towards Sasuke again to get an uppercut, but Sasuke dodged it and punched Naruto in the stomach. Naruto jumped back.

They sized each other up for a little bit, but then Sasuke rushed towards him, faked a left jab, and then kicks him in his right kidney. Sasuke did not stop there, however, as he pulled back his leg then kneed him in the stomach with his other leg. Naruto coughed up blood, then wiped it away from the corners of his mouth. He then jumped back and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!". 4 identical copies of Naruto appeared. The first clone of Naruto went for a dropkick, but Sasuke easily dodged it and grabbed his leg, and threw him into another Naruto. They both dispelled, but Sasuke was too distracted, and the third clone punched Sasuke in his jaw. Sasuke, while the Naruto clone's fist was still planted in his jaw, kicked him in his left kidney, but then the real Naruto came up, and, with his third eye open, palmed him in his chest. Sasuke was forced backwards.

 _'When did Naruto get this good?'_ , thought Kakashi. Sakura was simply watching the fight, and she just couldn't believe that Sasuke was getting beaten by Naruto-baka. "Alright, that's enough you two. Naruto, I'll have to talk to you. Sasuke, Sakura, you two can leave.", said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura simply bowed and left.

"Naruto, how did you get that third eye?", inquired Kakashi. _'It looks a bit like the Rinnegan, but with tomoe..'_ , thought Kakashi. "Ok, I knew I was going to tell you sooner or later.", answered Naruto, "You know how I was gone for a couple of months?", Kakashi nodded, "Well, I came across this tree with a fruit, and I ate it, and then my appearance changed, and I gained this third eye.

 _'This reminds me of that legend that said that Princess Kaguya ate a magical fruit that gave her godlike powers.',_ thought Kakashi.

Little did they know that Danzo was watching from a distance.

"Hmm. Seems as if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has grown up a bit? And he has a dōjutsu? That will suit me perfectly..", mused Danzo.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 2!**


	4. Danzo's End

**Chapter 3.**

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hiruzen sighed as he came into his office for another day of paperwork. "Why must I be plagued with the likes of paperwork?", Hiruzen asked as he simply looked up into the ceiling. Two tall stacks of paperwork lay at the top right and top left corners of his desk, and his office was pretty simplistic. On the walls rested pictures of all the previous Hokage; Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, and Minato.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in.", responded Hiruzen.

"Danzo,", said Hiruzen with great distaste, "what do you want?". "I simply want the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to join the ANBU. He would be a great asset to our military, and it is very important that he remains loyal to Konoha.", responded Danzo quite calmly.

Danzo was an old man with an X shaped scar on his chin. His right arm was bent within his robe. No one knew why he had it like that. Except for Danzo, of course. He walked around with a wooden cane and his eye was bandaged. He had dark, shaggy hair.

"No, Danzo, you will just make him another one of your mindless soldiers then put him in ROOT.",

Danzo looked surprised that he knew about his ROOT organization.

"How did you know about ROOT?"

Hiruzen just simply smirked.

"How would I not know about the village that I rule?"

"We will speak of this later, Hiruzen.."

Danzo left the room, the clicking of his wooden cane against the floor slowly getting more and more quiet.

 **With Danzo**

"Hmm. I should go and get the eyes of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Those are quite fine eyes indeed..", mused Danzo

Danzo crossed paths with Naruto.

"Naruto. Follow me.", commanded Danzo.

"Why? And who are you, old man?", inquired Naruto.

"I am the leader of ANBU.", responded Danzo.

"Oh.. Ok.", responded Naruto.

Naruto was quite wary of this man; He already knew who Danzo was, Hiruzen told Naruo about him. He knew about how he stole Shisui's eyes, so he was quite careful.

They soon stopped at a bridge. Danzo suddenly lunged towards Naruto and tried to reach for his third eye and gorge it out. Naruto jumped back just in time. "I knew you would do this, Danzo.", said Naruto with great distaste.

Naruto lunged towards him at full speed. Danzo barely had enough time to blink when Naruto kicked him in his back, and sent him flying. Danzo lands. "Oh? You're quite fast, aren't you? Kyuubi.", Danzo lunges towards Naruto and kicks him up into the air. "Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere!", Danzo blew out several blasts of wind. Naruto simply chuckled at his antics. Until, Naruto felt his flesh getting pierced. Danzo smirked, but Naruto then frowned. Danzo pulls out a kunai. "Wind Release: Vacuum Blade!". The kunai gained a light green sheen, and then Danzo cut Naruto with it. Danzo lunges for Naruto again, but then Naruto grabs his wrist and flips him. Naruto activates his third eye.

"I guess it can't be helped.", mused Danzo. "Kotoamatsukami!", as soon as Danzo said it, Naruto felt like giving him his eye. _'Maybe I'd be better off without this eye..',_ Naruto began to have conflicting thoughts with himself. _'No, this has to be a genjutsu.'._ The genjutsu eventually dispelled. "Do you want to give me your eye now?", asked Danzo. "No.", replied Naruto. _'H-he resisted my Kotoamatsukami? How?',_ Danzo thought.

Naruto comes behind him and decapitates him with his kunai.

"Tch."

"Izanagi!"

Danzo suddenly appears a couple of yards away from him.

"How?"

"I rewrote reality."

Naruto then notices that he has both of his arms out. His golden brace contained Sharingan. One looked blind.

 _'Oh? It seems that whenever he uses that Izanagi ability, one of his Sharingan lose it's light..',_

Naruto had an epiphany at that moment.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Danzo, and attempted to axe kick him on the head. Danzo simply stepped to the side, grabbed Naruto's leg, and then threw him off of the bridge, and into the water. Naruto falls into the water; he doesn't know how to walk on water yet! Danzo jumps onto the water. Naruto looks at Danzo's chakra flow, and understands how to walk on water. Naruto gets up.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", 20 copies of Naruto appeared. Two of them rushed at Danzo with a kunai, faked a lunge with the kunai, and then drop kicked him. Danzo falls down. Another clone runs at Danzo and axe kicks him in the stomach, causing his ribcage to break, and, consequently, he coughs up blood. The clone finishes Danzo off with a kunai to the throat.

 _'That wont be enough.. he has 9 more Sharingan at his disposal. I have to end this quickly.'_

Danzo appears unharmed once again.

"Tch..", Naruto was getting more and more irritated at how much he used Izanagi.

Naruto throws some shuriken at Danzo, and then he simply dodges. "Hmph, you think you can get me with simple shuriken?", retorted Danzo. Naruto simply smirks and pulls on strings that he attached to those shuriken. They come back and danzo, and it cuts his throat, and many important veins. He uses Izanagi again.

 _'Thats 8 Sharingan left..'_

Naruto appears at Danzo's side and rips his arm off, taking all of his Sharingan as well. Naruto quickly destroys the Sharingan.

 _'Should I use Shisui's eye in order to get those Sharingan back? No..',_ thought Danzo, frantically.

 _'He only has 1 Sharingan left, but I have a feeling that the eye that he has covered up is a Sharingan as well..',_ thought Naruto. He has the upper hand now.

Naruto fakes a right jab but then uppercuts Danzo, making him fly into the air. Naruto jumps up and then throws Danzo back onto the ground. Naruto falls with a kunai, and stabs Danzo's eye.

"You have no Sharingan left, Danzo. give up.", Naruto walked towards Danzo.

"Reverse Four Symbols Sealing!", All of a sudden, a large, transparent black sphere appeared around Danzo, and Naruto was in it's range.

"If I'm dying, you're going with me!", said Danzo.

Naruto really didn't want to die again. All of a sudden, a bunch of information came to him. Time stopped for him, and he make a rip in space. It was pure black, and it looked like a bunch of squares put together. He flew inside of the portal and closed it.

Danzo died without taking anybody with him.

Naruto came out through a portal he made in the Hokage tower.

Everyone in the room including Hiruzen went on high alert when a rip in space suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. It started off as a simple square, but multiplied into a human sized portal. Naruto walked out of it.

"Jiji,", said Naruto. "I killed Danzo because he tried to take my eyes.".

Hiruzen was dumbfounded. This 12 year old killed Danzo? The man with 11 Sharingan at his disposal? How good has Naruto gotten while he was gone? He was always suspicious of Danzo. He was kind of glad that he killed Danzo.

"Naruto, ", started Hiruzen. "I would've arrested you because you killed a high ranking official of Konoha, but I will let this pass. Why? Because Danzo was always under my suspicions. He started an organization that would only carry out would he would do. He was bad for Konoha.".

"Naruto, as a reward, I will let you learn jutsus from the Scroll of Sealing.", Hiruzen added. Naruto simply smiled and took the scroll of sealing.

"Thank you, jiji.", replied Naruto.

Naruto left and went to train.

* * *

 **Welp, thats the end of Chapter 3. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes, so I will work on that.**


	5. The Great Toad Sage

"Blah." - dialog

' _Blah_ '- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

"Blah blah jutsu" \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto has spent all week learning from the scroll of sealing, and he finished yesterday. Naruto was Kage level at this point.

' _Where's dead-last?_ ', Sasuke thought as he was waiting for Naruto at the training grounds. Naruto jumped off of a tree and then landed behind Sakura. He taps her on the shoulder. She gets startled and tries to hit Naruto.

"Naruto.. you are so DEAD!" Sakura said this is in a comically angry tone, and she gained a tick mark on her forehead. Naruto had a giggling fit. She chased Naruto around in circles until Kakashi told them that was enough. "Ok, we are going to spar, except that it's all 3 of you guys against me." Kakashi was quite confident that he could win against all 3 of them, with him being a Jōnin and all.

The 3 genin lined up shoulder to shoulder, waiting for Kakashi to say start. "START!" Sakura and Sasuke went to hide, but Naruto stayed. He slid into a fighting stance. "Oh?" Kakashi kept reading his book, but was still ready for Naruto to charge. All of a sudden, a barrage of kunai came out of nowhere. Kakashi simply stepped to the side. Naruto planned for this, and used Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport to him. Naruto punched Kakashi in the stomach, and then he jumped back. Kakashi was flabbergasted, em'He knows Hiraishin no Jutsu?'. Kakashi showed no emotion, however, and he put his book away. He then slid into a fighting stance as well.

' _What kind of technique did the dobe do? How does he know how to do this? He's a dead last!_ ', Sasuke was irritated to say the least. He was the last Uchiha, the one who would kill Itachi. He has no chance of killing Itachi if the dead last is doing better than him.

Sakura was too busy hiding to see Naruto's fight.

"Naruto threw another barrage of kunai, and, while Kakashi was distracted by said sharp weapons, Naruto made a portal and slipped inside of it. Kakashi lost Naruto. ' _Left, right, front, back?_ ', Kakashi was trying to locate Naruto. ' _If all else fails, he is under._ '. Kakashi steps away from the ground he was on and nothing happened. Odd. A rip in space-time appeared behind him. First it was a small, pitch-black square, but then it multiplied into an irregular shape, big enough just to fit Naruto. Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the shoulder and threw him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto made 3 identical copies of himself. Two ran parallel to each other towards Kakashi, and tried to punch him. Kakashi did a split kick and dispelled both of them. His 3rd clone went through one of his portals, and teleported behind Kakashi. He grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him still, but he bent forward, thus throwing him. While this was going on, the real Naruto ran towards Kakashi and drop kicked him.

' _Two space-time ninjutsu? He's practically Jōnin, if not Kage level at this point! I guess this calls for my Sharingan._ ', Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate and revealed said red eyes.

"Sharingan?" Sakura was surprised that Naruto's performance forced him to use his Sharingan. Sakura and Sasuke thought this was the perfect time to join in. They jumped out from two separate bushes and got ready to fight Kakashi.

Sasuke ran towards Kakashi and sweep kicked him. Kakashi jumped, but Naruto was right there with him, and used a lariat on Kakashi.. Sakura was amazed. But she wasn't doing anything. She wanted to pitch in too. Kakashi became preoccupied with Naruto's taijutsu, but he wasn't prepared for Sasuke's jutsu. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" A large fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth when he exhaled. Kakashi jumped back, but Sakura predicted where he was going to jump, and she threw a series of kunai. ' _My genin are getting pretty good!_ ' Kakashi bent backwards to avoid the kunai, and once he landed, he said "Doton: Doryūheki!" and then a mud wall appeared in front of Sasuke's fireball. Naruto came out of a portal again, but Kakashi took Naruto and threw him into the wall, making a decently sized crater inside of it. He dispelled.

Sasuke jumped over the wall while Sakura was looking for a good chance to attack again. Sasuke spun and attempted to kick Kakashi, only for it to get blocked by a bent arm. Kakashi took Sasuke's leg and attempted to throw him into a tree. Naruto came out of nowhere and caught Sasuke.

"Alright.. that's enough," started Kakashi. "Naruto, Sasuke, you guys had good teamwork. Sakura, good job throwing the kunai at me while I was in midair.

"Hn.", said the Uchiha. "YATTA!" Naruto jumped into the air. "SHANNARŌ!", said Inner Sakura. "You are dismissed.", the 3 genin did a slight bow towards Kakashi then left.

' _If the dead last got so strong, maybe he could teach me.._ ' Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when he had these thoughts. "Hey, Naruto," started Sasuke. He had to take a deep breath before he asked this question. "Could you teach me how to do some of your jutsu?" Sasuke's eyebrow was still twitching when he was asking this question. "Could you repeat that, Sasuke-teme?", said Naruto, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Could you teach me how to do some of your jutsu?" Sasuke was irritated at this point. "Sure, Sasuke-teme!", replied Naruto. "We will start tomorrow."

 **A day later**

Sasuke and Naruto met up at the same training grounds they were at yesterday. Only today did they realize how much destruction they caused. The dirt on the ground was mostly charred. There was a slighty decomposed earth-wall and there were some craters.

Naruto and Sasuke both sweatdropped at this scene.

"Oi Sasuke, what do you want to learn first?"

"That teleportation technique, where you open a portal."

"You can't do that one, and even if you could learn it, I can't put it into words."

Sasuke's eyebrow was, once again, twitching.

"Ok, what about the other one?

"Hiraishin no Jutsu? I think you can just copy that one."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and, when Naruto marked a tree, he copied that. When Naruto teleported to the tree with said technique, he copied that as well.

"Ok, try it by yourself now."

Sasuke marked another tree and teleported to it.

"Alright, I think you got it now. I'm going back home." Naruto smiled.

While Naruto was going back home, two people appeared in front of him.

They both had black cloaks with red clouds on them. One had two fully matured Sharingan, tear troughs below them, a hitai-ate with a horizontal slash through it, and jet-black hair in a low ponytail and bangs framed the side of his face.

The other one, however looked a bit like a shark, he had pale, green skin, he was very tall and had white eyes and 3 birthmarks that kind of looked like parenthesis under his eyes.

"Is this the nine tailed brat, Itachi?", said the one who looked like a shark.

"Yes, it is, Kisame.", said the now-identified Itachi.

' _He looks different from the last time I saw him._ ' Itachi thought, a bit confused.

"Come with us, Naruto.", Itachi looked at him, a bit intimidatingly.

' _Why are they calling me the nine-tailed brat? Do they want me for the Kyūbi_?', Naruto was a bit anxious and scared at this point.

"Over my dead body." Naruto said this with a hint of confidence in his voice.

While Sasuke was walking home, he saw two figures in front of Naruto. He recognized one as Itachi. Sasuke smiled. He was excited. He finally has the chance to kill Itachi. He ran towards Itachi and tried to kick him, but he blocked it.

"Oh? My weak little brother is here too?", said Itachi, in an emotionless tone of voice. "Yeah, and I'm going to kill you, Itachi." Sasuke slid into a fighting stance.

 **With Naruto**

"It seems this brat wants to fight, huh?", said Kisame, he was starting to get excited. Kisame unsheathed his Samehada and took it out of it's bandages.

' _What is that?_ ', Naruto was looking at the Samehada. It was wiggling and it had a mouth. It was quite creepy.

"Sasuke, you have Itachi. I will take shark guy over here." Naruto slid into a fighting stance as well.

Naruto opened his Rinnesharingan. It had 12 tomoe now.

Kisame jumped when he saw him open his third eye. ' _What is that dōjutsu?_ ' Kisame was starting to get excited, albeit a bit anxious. He's never seen this dōjutsu, let alone fight against a user of it.

Naruto threw 3 kunai at Kisame. He moved out of the way, but he didn't realize that Naruto marked one of the kunai. He teleports to the kunai and tries to hit Kisame. He dodges and shaves Naruto's shoulder with Samehada. "SAMEHADA DOESN'T CUT YOU, IT SHAVES YOU TO RIBBONS!.", said Samehada, with a hint of insanity in his voice. Naruto grits his teeth. He marks Kisame with his Hiraishin no Jutsu formula, then jumps back and holds his shoulder, it was bleeding, but it was healing up fast due to the Kyūbi's influence.

' _I don't want to spend much time on this shark idiot. I need to help Sasuke._ ' Naruto intended to finish this off quickly. He smiled, because he had no one to test this technique on, because it was an instant kill on contact. "Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu!", all of a sudden, ash-like beams protruded out of Naruto's hands. "Oh? You have a mutation of Shikotsumyaku? You're a Kaguya?", inquired Kisame. "No.", answered Naruto, quite matter-of-factly. He teleports to his marking on Kisame. He lunges with his Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu, but Kisame "blocks" it with his Samehada. With Samehada being a living thing, it crumbles into ash.

Kisame's eyes widened. His Samehada was gone. His favorite sword, gone. Kisame was now angry. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone of Kisame appeared. The real Kisame ran towards Naruto and punched him in the chest, making him cough up blood. He holds Naruto by the shoulders, and his clone runs towards Naruto with a kunai.

 **With Sasuke**

"Your friend is doing pretty good against Kisame, " Itachi slid into a fighting stance as well, and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. "However, you won't able to kill me.", said Itachi. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke exhaled a fireball and Itachi just moved out of the way. He punched Sasuke in his right temple, thus making him stumble. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 3 identical copies of Sasuke appeared. They surrounded Itachi. They all ran towards him and one tried to kick him. Itachi grabs the clone by the ankle and slams him into the original, knocking Sasuke back. While Sasuke was inside of the smoke of the dispelled clone, he cloned himself again and transformed said clone into a kunai. Itachi finished off the rest of the clones. Sasuke throws the transformed kunai at Itachi. He simply steps to the side, but the kunai transforms and kicks Itachi in the lower back. Sasuke marks one kunai and throws a bunch of kunai at Itachi. He dodges them all, but Sasuke still teleports to one and stabs Itachi in the chest with a kunai. "Y-you've gotten strong, Sasuke." Itachi puts his hand into a fist and points his index and middle finger outwards. He then acts like he's going to tap Sasuke on the forehead, but then he points towards his left.

Itachi was standing there, completely unharmed. The clone of Itachi disperses into crows. Itachi's eye begins to bleed. "Amaterasu.", Sasuke erupts in black flames.

 **With Naruto**

When Kisame was just about to stab Naruto, a person appeared in front of Naruto, and blocked Kisame's kunai. He was tall, of a muscular stature, had tanned skin, a wart on his nose, waist-length white hair put into a pony tail that framed the sides of his face, and a hitai-ate that had the kanji for "Oil". He struck a kabuki pose and made a dramatic introduction; "I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya!".

* * *

 **Naruto will use Kurama's chakra next chapter.**


	6. Bitter Rivals

**Alright. I've decided to start this story up again.**

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

 **All jutsu will be in Japanese (romaji of course.) Things marked with a (number) like SomethingSomething Jutsu(3) will be addressed at the end of the story.**

* * *

 _"I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West. Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya!"_

This now identified Jiraiya, who stood in front of Naruto, stopped him from dying a second time.

"Kisame. Don't engage Jiraiya. If we do, it'll just be a stalemate. We're leaving." Itachi said, warning Kisame. "You're no fun.." Kisame and Itachi ran away.

"Kid, we need to take him to the hospital, he's been struck with Amaterasu(1)" Jiraiya commanded. "Don't worry, I got this." Naruto opened his Rinnesharingan. ' _This kid has a d_ _ōjutsu? Who is he?_ ' Jiraiya had a lot of questions. Naruto then puts his hand on Sasuke's back and visualizes energy flowing from his eye to Sasuke's back. "Fūjin!(2)" The burnt marks on Sasuke's back disintegrates and heals back.

They take Sasuke to the hospital and go to the Hokage Tower.

"Sensei, two members of the Akatsuki have intruded Konoha and tried to capture Naruto." Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork to see Jiraiya and Naruto inside of his office. "Jiraiya, its good to see you. Who were the two members?" Hiruzen queried. "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." responded Jiraiya. "We fought them, but once Jiraiya came, they fleed," Naruto added. "Sasuke was badly damaged by Itachi's Amaterasu, but I healed him.".

"You know medical ninjutsu, Naruto?" inquired Hiruzen. "No, jiji, but when I wanted to heal Sasuke, the technique just came to me and I did it." replied Naruto. "Hmm. That's interesting. This reminds me of a certain orphan that Jiraiya watched over." Hiruzen mused. "You two are dismissed." Hiruzen stated.

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke wakes up in a hospital bed, hooked up to an IV.

He remembers it all. His painful defeat by Itachi, and them running away. Strangely enough, he felt no pain in his back, and he felt just fine. ' _Didn't Itachi use that Amaterasu technique on me? Then why do I feel no pain..?_ ' Sasuke needed answers. He's heard of third-degree burns going down to the nerves and making the affected area numb, but he could feel the cloth rubbing against his back. ' _I wasn't strong enough.. but that dobe held up against one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. At this rate, I will never avenge my clan.._ ' Sasuke was lost in thought. He takes the IV needle out of his arm, puts his proper clothes back on, and leaves the hospital without notice.

Naruto was actually walking up to the hospital so that he could visit Sasuke and give him his condolences. Instead, Sasuke walks out of the hospital. Once he sees Naruto, he smirks.

"Fight me at the third training ground, dobe." Sasuke commanded.

"No, Sasuke, I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk with you." Naruto responded.

"If you want to talk with me, speak to me with fists and not words."

"Fine. Be that way. Hopefully when I beat you up, you will realize that this isn't the right path to be taking."

They used chakra-enhanced leaps to get to the third training ground.

"Dōjutsu on dōjutsu?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, activating his now two-tomoe Sharingan.

Naruto's third eye opened.

They ran towards eachother, ninja-style.

Naruto attempted to kick Sasuke on the right side of his head, but Sasuke blocked it with his right forearm, and grabbed Naruto by the ankle. In order to counter that grab, Naruto twisted his body to punch Sasuke in his face, but he grabbed his fist. Naruto simply smirked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" an identical copy of Naruto appeared and sweep kicked Sasuke, forcing him to jump; he lets go of Naruto. ' _He can do one-handed signs? What have I been doing all of this time.._ ' Sasuke was getting more and more angry by the second. This kid, who was just recently the dead-last of his class managed to do one-handed signs. Sasuke kicked the Naruto clone and the original Naruto. While Naruto was in the smoke cloud, he cloned himself once again and transformed his clone into a Fūma Shuriken.

A Fūma Shuriken came flying out of the "smoke-screen" that Naruto used. Sasuke simply dodged it. Because of their fight with Zabuza, he knew what he was going to do. Naruto and his clone ran towards Sasuke. The clone tried to punch Sasuke, but he blocked it without even turning. He rotated his wrist to grab him, and he slammed him into the original Naruto, and made the clone dispel. Sasuke palmed Naruto, and marked him at the same time. Naruto jumped back, but Sasuke teleported to Naruto and roundhouse kicked him in his jaw.

' _I really never should've taught him that jutsu._ '

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the neck and put a Chidori through his stomach without hitting any vital points.

"This is the difference between our abilities, dobe. You will never be as strong as me. Forget about being Hokage." said Sasuke with a belittling tone of voice. "I will be the Hokage. Believe it, teme." Naruto said with clenched teeth. "Fūjin!" Naruto heals his stomach.

' _What kind of jutsu is that? Will I be beaten by this dead last once again?_ _Will I ever kill Itachi?_ ' Sasuke's resolve faltered.

"Sasuke. Revenge isn't the answer. What will you do after you kill Itachi, huh? Will you just wander this world aimlessly without a purpose?" Naruto inquired.

"That is none of your concern, DOBE. You don't understand what it's like for me. You've been alone all of your life, YOU STUPID NINE-TAILED FOX!" Sasuke yelled.

"DAMARE! You need to get over your obsession with Itachi! THE TIME WILL COME FOR YOU TO AVENGE YOUR CLAN, BUT YOU WILL NEVER ENJOY LIFE IF YOU KEEP GOING DOWN THIS DARK PATH!" Naruto shouted.

All of a sudden, reddish-orange, bubbling chakra covered Naruto and a tail sprouted out of it's back end. His whiskers thickened and his eyes were no longer not unlike a cat's, except, the iris was orange. Sasuke gained a third tomoe in his eye.

Kakashi was watching from a distance. The only thing that could've triggered this was an encounter with Itachi.

' _This fight is starting to get serious. I should stop this before it gets too bad and destroys the village._ ' Kakashi was getting ready to do a Shunshin but then Naruto's third eye pulsed, and then the two children were in a different dimension, leaving Kakashi in the over world. It had a very light teal landscape, with streaked hills and a near-white sky.

' _This dobe knows another space-time ninjutsu?_ '

Without warning, Naruto said, "Yasogami Kūgeki!" and hands made out of pure chakra flew towards Sasuke. They were too slow, however, and so he dodged them easily.

"I'm tired of wasting my time on you, teme." Naruto put his hand out and said. "Hōkai-kyū(3)!". First, it looked like Chidori, but then it got set on fire. The fire became bigger and then became a wind-enhanced fire. It upgraded again to a ball of a purplish-black matter. There was steam coming off of it.

Sasuke started a Chidori up. It's was a whole lot bigger, but it had fire in it.

They ran towards each other with their respective attacks reached out. Sasuke's chidori ran out of juice, but unfortunately for him, Naruto's Hōkai-kyū touched his hand. It began to boil, then it was electrocuted, then it was finally petrified.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But it had to come to this." Naruto said as Sasuke's consciousness slipped away.

Naruto did his space-time jutsu and went back to the over world.

* * *

Amaterasu

A Mangekyō Sharingan jutsu that casts a black, inextinguishable flame on the thing that the person focuses on. It only stops when the user wants it to stop.

Fūjin

A jutsu only granted by possessing the Rinnesharingan and consuming the fruit of the Shinju tree that allows a person to heal any type of injury, even ones caused by Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)

Hōkai-kyū

A jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki that is a combination of all 5 tangible elemental releases (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning). It's reminiscent of a truth-seeking orb, but it doesn't disintegrate things it touches. It makes the surface wet, burns them with boiling, electrocutes them, cuts them with wind, and then it petrifies the surface. If it is a living thing, that area will never heal again. It does not spread, unlike Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones).


	7. Chūnin Exams

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

 **All jutsu will be in Japanese (romaji of course.) Things marked with a (number) like SomethingSomething Jutsu(3) will be addressed at the end of the story.**

 **I bet you guys are wondering why I put prefixes on some names but don't bother with the other ones. I honestly don't take the time to remember the prefixes that certain people use, so I just use ones that I can remember.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

As Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding Sasuke, Kakashi shunshined in front of them. "Naruto, where you two fighting while you guys were in there?" queried Kakashi. "I had to teach him a lesson, Kakashi-sensei. He wouldn't listen otherwise." Naruto explained. "He wanted revenge on Itachi, didn't he?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto just nodded. "About his hand.. what happened to it?" Kakashi asked, he referred to Sasuke's petrified hand. "I don't know.. the only way I could put it into words is that I incorporated every element into my chakra, then I used shape transformation to make it into a ball." answered Naruto. "Do it." commanded Kakashi. Naruto then did his jutsu, Hōkai-kyū. He slammed it into a tree. It became wet. It became burnt, then it boiled, it got electrocuted, then it was petrified into stone.

' _He managed to do nature transformation. Every one of them at that. Even Minato-sensei couldn't do it before he was killed!_ ' Kakashi was impressed with Naruto. "Naruto. Even the fourth Hokage couldn't incorporate his nature transformation into his signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Do you know what this means?" questioned Kakashi.

"I did something the fourth Hokage couldn't do? YATTA!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Naruto, never use that jutsu again. It's forbidden." Kakashi told Naruto. "Why Kakashi-sensei?!" asked Naruto.

"Because it's an instant kill, and we don't know what that jutsu does to you in return. Don't use it until you actually know it a bit better.".

"Fine..".

Naruto put Sasuke back in his apartment.

 **With Hiruzen**

"Seven days from now, the Chūnin Selection Exams will begin," said Hiruzen. "First, lets get the three Jōnin that are teaching our newest Genin to confirm whether or not they will be participating in the Chūnin Selection Exams." Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai walked up towards Hiruzen, the crowd of Chūnin and Jōnin moving out of the way to accommodate for the people moving throughout.

"I, Kakashi, vow on my clan, the Hatake, that my Genin are ready for the Chūnin Selection Exams."

"I, Asuma, like my other respectable teammate, vow on my clan, the Sarutobi, that my Genin are ready for the Chūnin Selection Exams."

"I, Kurenai, not unlike all of the other Jōnin, vow on my clan, the Yūhi, that my Genin are ready for the Chūnin Selection Exams."

The three Jōnin bowed.

 **Time skip after the written exams (hint hint, Naruto used his Rinne sharingan to cheat.)**

All of the genin that passed the written exam lined up at Training Ground 44 for the second test.

..."You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." explained Anko.

Naruto pulled his waist forward, and said, "You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." in a mocking tone of voice.

Anko brandished a kunai and threw it near Naruto, the kunai just barely cut below one of Naruto's whiskers. He shunshined behind Naruto and said, "Kids like you are quickly killed,". Naruto suddenly had a shiver down his spine.

A long tongue appeared out of nowhere and handed Anko her kunai. "Here's your kunai." said the person with the tongue. He, or she, was wearing a straw hat, had long, straight, black hair, dark eyes, a long face, and of course, that disturbingly long tongue of.. its?

"Why thank you!" answered Anko with a strangely nice tone of voice. "But you know, don't sneak up behind me unless you want to die." Anko continued. "No. I just get excited when I see blood." answered the strange Genin.

The exam started with the Genin running into the forest through different gates.

"Listen, we need a plan. Obviously, all of the other Genin will be after the scroll that is opposite to theirs. We have a heaven scroll, so we must get an earth scroll and get to the tower in time." explained the blond Jinchūriki. Sakura simply nodded while Sasuke said "Hn.".

Sasuke was still bitter about his defeat, so he wasn't really talking. Both of the two Genin didn't really talk to each other much anymore. They were simply comrades, and no longer rivals.

They came across Team 8 who were searching for the scroll opposite to theirs.

"Don't bother with us. We don't have an earth scroll." Shino said, almost reading their minds.

"We won't want to fight, we want to team up with you guys!" Sakura said.

Each member of Team 8 (Shino, Hinata, Kiba) looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, but don't hold us down, dead last!" shouted Kiba quite boisterously.

Hinata simply looked down and said, "I-I hope we all pass, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared daggers at Kiba when he called him a dead last. ' _Looks like he doesn't know that I forced Kakashi to activate his Sharingan against me! I'm definitely going to become Hokage at this point!_ '

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan and scout for enemies." commanded Sasuke. "BYAKUGAN!" The veins leading to Hinata's eyes began to bulge out and become more prominent.

"Three people ahead. One has a light brown chakra.. the rest of them have regular-colored chakra." replied Hinata. "Interesting.. what kind of person has a different colored chakra?" queried Naruto. "Well, I've noticed that you have orange chakra in your core." answered Hinata. ' _Could it be.. another person with a Bij_ _ū?_ '

"Sasuke, should we fight with them?" Kiba inquired.

Sasuke simply looked at Naruto and smirked.

"We'll just use this dobe as bait." Sasuke responded.

It was now Naruto's turn to smirk, "Watch me not just act as a distraction, but stop us from even needing a distraction in the first place.".

It took a moment for them to compute what Naruto just said.

"You can't beat them, dead last. Face it, idiot, you're not strong enough. You couldn't even do a basic clone jutsu in the Academy, let alone beat three people at once" Kiba insulted Naruto.

"I will beat them. Believe it, teme." retorted Naruto.

Kiba's reply was cut off once they got to their destination.

"Sand Coffin!" this phrase was said by a boy with red, shaggy hair, teal eyes, dark lines around his eyes, and a gourd strapped to his back, fastened to his torso by a leather strap.

Blood flew everywhere like rain.

Hinata and Sakura were horrified.

"Teme.. this is just the Chūnin exams! You just killed someone!" Naruto shouted.

"Idiots.. you can't beat Gaara!" the boy next to Gaara shouted. He was wearing a black jacket with a dark hood, that had appendages at the top reminiscent of tiny cat ears.

Shino's bugs flew towards Gaara, intent of eating up his chakra.

Naruto decided to teleport to Gaara while under the cover of Shino's bugs, and he does.

He comes out of a portal and grabs Gaara by the shoulders. Gaara's sand tries to defend, but for some reason it's struggling.

" **H-he's** **so much like grandmother, but he looks so much like Father as well.** " Shukaku said, a bit fearful.

' _Mother? What is wrong?_ ' Gaara thought to his Bijū companion.

"I'm sorry that I have to use this on you, Gaara, but I have no choice. I know you won't open up to me about the Bijū inside of you." Naruto said, a bit sad.

Naruto jumps back and makes eye contact with Gaara.

"Kokoro no chōkaku(1)." Naruto's Rinnesharingan opened, pulsed, then secreted tears of blood..

Gaara could feel Naruto's third eye see into his soul. A single tear rolled out of the corner of his eye as they too became Rinnesharingan.

' _What the hell..?_ ' Kiba thought, horrified.

' _This dobe is just getting more and more powerful by the second.._ ' Sasuke thought as well.

' _What happened to Naruto while he was gone?_ ' Sakura thought, scared and worried for Naruto and her teammates.

' _Hmm._ ' Shino thought.

' _Naruto-kun.._ ' Hinata thought as well.

Gaara's eyes reverted.

"W-what happened?" Gaara queried.

"What did you do to Gaara?" The girl next to Gaara asked. She had blonde hair parted into 4 ponytails, she had very dark blue eyes. She had a sleeveless garment with a fishnet shirt underneath. She had a fan strapped to her back.

"Shut up, or else I'll kill you, Temari." Gaara threatened. Temari flinched.

"I simply put him under a genjutsu and read his mind. I don't know why he cried though. I didn't do anything to him to make him cry. I did force chakra into his eyes though, and thats what probably happened." Naruto responded.

Naruto's team was relieved. They thought he was a psychopath who made someone cry with just a glance.

"I could suppress the Bijū inside of you, Gaara. I know you want it to happen. You can't sleep because of that idiot Shukaku," Naruto added. "So please, let me stop that psychotic brown tanuki.".

" **Stop it, you stupid human!** " Shukaku shouted within Gaara's mind.

' _I want to sleep, Mother. I"m tired of you torturing me._ '

"Fine." Gaara replied.

"Lets get started then.." Naruto said.

* * *

Kokoro no chōkaku

A technique granted by having the Rinnesharingan, a Bijū, and the powers of the Shinju tree. Contrary to what the person does when they are affected by this technique, they don't actually experience anything. They go into a trance and due to their eyes changing into a Rinnesharingan, the tear glands become compressed. It lets you read the target's mind, senses, everything.


	8. Naruto Dominates the Chūnin Exams

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

 **All jutsu will be in Japanese (romaji of course.) Things marked with a (number) like SomethingSomething Jutsu(3) will be addressed at the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto opened his Rinnesharingan.

"Gaara, look into my eye." commanded Naruto. Gaara made eye contact, but then his eyes did not turn into Rinnesharingan like before, but the rings around his eyes were slowly fading away as Shukaku's influence began to be suppressed. " **That stupid human..** " Shukaku said as his voice died down. "Your bijū has been suppressed. Now sleep." Gaara's eyes began to close as Naruto forced him to sleep while his Bijū was under his genjutsu.

Naruto picks up Gaara and puts him over his shoulder.

"What did you do to Gaara, kid?" queried Kankurō. "Well, Kankurō, I simply suppressed his tailed beast. When he's under my genjutsu, he won't be able to influence Gaara in any way." Naruto's third eye slowly closed.

 **In a random tree close to Naruto's group**

"Kukukuku.. Looks like I have a better candidate for my Curse Mark." said a certain long-tongued Kusagakure Genin.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto jumped back when a head with a very long neck flew towards him. It tried to bite him, but he dodged right in time. "You.." Naruto said.

"Who the hell is that?" Kiba asked. "You remember that weird guy with the long tongue? He's the one who gave the kunai back to Anko when she threw it at me." Naruto said. He shivered when he recalled those events.

"Temari, Kankurō, could you please protect Gaara?" asked Naruto. Temari and Kankurō nodded and took Gaara off of his hands. They went to the back to tend to him. "Beat it, idiot, its a 6 on 1." Kiba said.

"Be careful, Kiba. We don't know his abilities." Shino said.

"Lets go, Akamaru! Jūjin Bunshin!" Kiba said as Akamaru, the dog commonly on top of Kiba's head, became an exact clone of Kiba.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Bits of chakra began to leak from Kiba and Akamaru, and then they both got down on all fours. "Gatsūga!" Kiba and Akamaru began to spin extremely fast and they drilled into the long-tongued Genin.

The Kusagakure Genin put both of his arms up with the bottom of his forearms facing the rotating canine duo. As he was pushed back, he was met by a fireball, courtesy of Sasuke. His face melted, revealing a man with long, dark, hair, white skin, and pigmentation around the eyes that were not unlike those of a snake's.

As he stopped moving, Shino quickly tried to rush him with his bugs, but he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately for Orochimaru, Naruto was right there with him, and he did an axe kick. He quickly came plummeting into a large tree branch. Sasuke jumped off of a tree branch, brandishing a kunai, intent on using the force of his landing to stab Orochimaru. He rolled out of the way, and punched Sasuke in the stomach. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt, spun around a couple of times, and slammed him into the ground.

"Sasuke" or, a transformed clone of Naruto, dispelled.

' _Oh? A shadow clone?_ ' Orochimaru thought as Sakura tried to lunge at him with a kunai. Hinata ran up towards Orochimaru and tried to hit him with Jūken, but he grabbed Hinata and threw her into Sakura.

As he jumped back, he was met with a volley of shuriken. He bent backwards and dodged. The shuriken curved around tree that he was in front of. He landed on the tree's branch and then went back upright. He began to walk forward, but all of a sudden, he was bound to the tree by thin wire.

"Ha! We got you!" Naruto said.

Orochimaru simply laughed as he walked forward, thus breaking the wire restraining him. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Sasuke, and he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto tried to punch Orochimaru in his throat, but he twisted his body at an unnatural angle and bit him in the neck. He grimaced. A marking with 3 tomoe appeared on the back of his neck, and he fell onto his knees.

"W-what did you do to me?" Naruto said through the pain he was experiencing. "I simply gave you a gift, Naruto," Orochimaru responded with a great satisfaction in his voice. "You will seek more power from me." continued Orochimaru.

Naruto eventually passed out.

"Fūton: Toppa!" Temari swung her fan in the direction of Orochimaru, sending him flying back. "Kukuku.. my work here is already done.. I will see you all very soon." Orochimaru said as he departed.

"Great, now we have 3 disabled Genin on our hands!" Kiba said with irritation.

 **Time skip a couple of hours**

"You'd think they'd be up by now." Temari said with impatience.

"So this is the team of Genin, huh?" a mysterious figure said as he walked up to the team of Genin with two other people.

"Seems so." a bandaged figure said. The female team member threw two senbon at Sakura. She dodged the first senbon, but didn't see the other senbon.

' _How did I not see that? I could've sworn there was just one.._ ' Sakura thought. "Kin, take the pink-haired one. Zaku, take the one with the glasses and the blonde-haired girl. I will take the rest of them." The bandaged figure said. "Alright Dosu." Zaku said.

"Hmph.. this girl should be easy." Kin said, going into a fighting stance.

 **With Temari and Shino**

"This'll be over before I know it!" Zaku said with an edge of confidence.

"Zankūha!" Zaku said as he put his hand out. Strong gusts of wind that originated from Zaku's palm went towards Shino and Temari, knocking them back. "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Temari swung her fan, thus sending gusts of wind towards Zaku. While he was preoccupied with that, Shino had his insects sneak out of his collar and out of Zaku's field of view.

Zsku jumped out of the way, but Temari anticipated for this and sent another attack. "Zankūha!" Zaku put his palm out again and deflected the airwave. Once he landed, a couple of Shino's bugs went up his ankle and snuck onto his arms. ' _Huh? Why were his arms blown off?_ ' Temari thought. "HOW?" Zaku asked. "I simply had some of my bugs sneak up behind you and plug those annoying air holes that you us _e._ We win." Shino responded.

"This is too easy, you idiots can't ever beat me!" Zaku said arrogantly. "Zankūkyokuha!" He put both of his arms out and prepared to use his technique, but instead, both of his arms were blown off. Shino remained stoic as usual. Zaku screamed in agony.

 **With Sakura**

"This should be pretty easy." Kin said.

' _I need to do something about those senbon of hers.. I don't have much jutsu that'll work against her._ ' Sakura thought, until she had an epiphany.

She remembered Kakashi's tree climbing exercise; if there was too much chakra at one point, it would repel the person. So in theory, if she gathered chakra in her fist and released it, it would damage the opponent more.

Sakura ran towards Kin, and punched her in the jaw with a chakra-enhanced punch. She went flying into a tree. ' _That monstrous strength should make this fight interesting.._ ' Kin thought. She used her shadow senbon technique on Sakura, and she was hit yet again with the second senbon.

' _How does that senbon keep hitting me? I'm sure I dodged it.._ ' Sakura thought. As she looked at Kin pull out another senbon, she realized that she actually pulls out two and puts a bell on one.

"You put a bell on one of your senbon but throw another one in its shadow so that I'd be distracted." Sakura said with confidence. Kin was impressed that she figured out her technique so quickly.

"You figured it out, but how are you going to counter that, huh?" Kin answered. She threw another set of senbon, but Sakura dodged them this time. ' _Damnit! She found out how to dodge them!_ ' Kin was getting desperate. That was her only technique. She wasn't good at taijutsu at all.

Sakura used a chakra-enhanced leap to close the distance between her and Kin. "SHANNARŌ!" Sakura finished Kin off with a punch to the stomach, and it flung her into a distant tree.

"Looks like I win this one!" Sakura said.

 **With Hinata, Kiba, and Kankur** **ō**

"Its a four on one, just give up!" Kiba said.

"Don't be so confident," Dosu simply responded. "Kyōmeisen!" The air around Dosu's arm began to vibrate and it moved into their ears.

Hinata screamed in pain. She fell down, due to her inner ear being injured. Dosu charged towards Hinata and punched her square in the face, and she passed out.

"You bastard!" Kiba said with great anger.

"Kyōmeisen!" Kiba and Akamaru's ears began to bleed, and they fell down as well. "You're next." Dosu said calmly. He ran towards Kankurō, intent on finishing him off, but Sakura punched him in the ribcage, thus breaking it. He kneeled due to pain. She then kicked him in the face, thus incapacitating him.

"Now, we just have to take care of these three." Sakura said.

They tied up the three Otogakure genin and put them against a tree, and then they gathered up their knocked out team members and put them inside of a tent.

"Did you guys win?" A certain blonde-haired Genin asked. "You finally woke up." Shino noted. "Yeah, we did, and it was easy." Kiba said arrogantly. Naruto simpy deadpanned.

"We need to do something about our teammates." Temari added. "I got this." Naruto said. Arms made out of pure chakra protruded out of his back, and they picked up their incapacitated.

' _What is this kid?_ ' Kankurō thought.

"Lets get our scrolls!" Naruto said.

* * *

 **Sorry for how long this chapter took. I lost motivation and I faced a lot of writer's block as well. Anyways, thank you for reading this.**


	9. Coming Back for More

"Blah." - dialoh

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

 **Blah** \- non-human speech

 _ **Blah**_ \- non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

 **All jutsu will be in Japanese (romaji of course.) Things marked with a (number) like SomethingSomething Jutsu(3) will be addressed at the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Lets take a break, we still have 3 days left." Shino said, stopping in a moderately sized clearing. Naruto dispersed his chakra arms and put the incapacitated Genin down. He saw an Earth scroll stuffed in Dosu's pocket.

"YATTA! We found an Earth scroll!" Naruto shouted. "Don't shout so loud, you idiot!" Sakura said while she punched Naruto in the back of his head. Naruto rubbed the lump that formed.

"You found one Earth scroll, but you do realize that we have to find one as well?" Shino asked, stoic as ever. "You're right!" Naruto said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 2 copies of Naruto appeared. "If you are getting a scroll for us, don't try it, we already have one." Kankurō said, matter of factly. "Oh.." Naruto said while making one of his clones disperse. "I ukawant you to look for an Earth scroll and bring it back to me." Naruto said to his clone. "Alright boss!" The clone said while he was leaping away.

 **With one of Naruto's clones**

Naruto snuck up behind the Genin with long, spiky, brown hair and sideburns and roundhouse kicked him. When he fell down, the scroll went flying into his grasp. "Ha! Too easy!" said the clone. "Lets get that scroll back.." The one with dark brown, unkempt hair with dark lines running from his eyes horizontally charged towards Naruto, intent on punching him. He simply sidestepped and redirected his punch. The one with black, shaggy, unkempt hair tried to sweep kick Naruto, but he jumped up and split kicked them, knocking them out. "Do you want some too?" Naruto asked the remaining Genin. He quickly shook his head no, and ran away. The clone opens up a rip in space and drops the scroll in there and then disperses.

 **With the original Naruto**

"Your scroll is coming." Naruto said. A portal opened and dropped the scroll on Kiba. "T-thank you, Naruto." Hinata said, with her everlasting stutter. ' _I wonder why she always stutters and blushes around me?_ ' Naruto thought. "Thank you, Naruto." Shino said. "Tch. I could've gotten it myself." Kiba said arrogantly.

"Now that we all have our respective scrolls, we can finish this test!" Naruto said, excited. Arms made out of chakra once again protruded from his back, and grabbed the incapacitated Genin. They then leaped away.

Once they got to the central building, they opened both of their scrolls.

When Team 7 opened their scrolls, Iruka was summoned. "Good job Naruto! Your team has permission to advance to the next stage!" Iruka said, proud of Naruto.

When Gaara's team opened their scrolls, a random Chūnin appeared to give them permission to advance.

When Team 8 opened their scrolls, another random Chūnin appeared to give them permission to advance.

 **Passing Teams**

 **Team 7**

 **Gaara's Team**

 **Team 8**

 **Team 10**

 **Team 9**

 **Kabuto's Team**

 **Time Skip!**

"Since there are still too many people here, we will do preliminary matches first," Hayate explained. "Would anyone like to opt out of these matches before we begin?" Kabuto raised his hand and then left. ' _That's odd.. he did all of that just to opt out? I need to keep track of him._ ' Naruto thought. He made a clone without a cloud and then transformed him into a fly. It went to watch Kabuto.

 **Naruto Vs. Neji**

"Matches will be randomly selected and shown on the electronic board." Hayate said. The board went through names until it said "Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Neji".

Every Genin except for Naruto and Neji went up to the sidelines. "I am destined to win this." Neji said with confidence. "We'll see about that," Naruto responded. "I will pay you back for what you did to Hinata, believe it." Naruto continued, his voice dropping an octave lower.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _"You're the heir to the main family, and yet you can't beat a humble branch member? You're just a waste of talent." Neji said while using a_ _Jūken strike on her. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Neji was intent on making Hinata pay for what her father did to Hizashi. '_He's going to kill her! I must act quickly. _' Hiashi thought as he activated Neji's Cursed Seal. Neji screamed in pain, his seal glowing a neon green as it inflicted a great suffering upon him._

 _'_ That bastard.. I'm going to make him pay. _' Naruto thought as he glared at Neji and walked away from the training grounds._

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Oh, you're that kid who thinks he can beat me, hm?" Neji asked, condescendingly. Naruto didn't answer. "I will show you the difference between our powers." Neji continued.

"START!" Hayate said.

Neji activated his Byakugan while Naruto activated his Rinnesharingan. Neji's eyes widened. He's never seen such a dōjutsu before. He slid into a Jūken stance.

Naruto threw down some smoke bombs and then made 20 clones of himself. His original slipped through a rip in space. "Hmph. No matter how many times you clone yourself, you will never defeat me." Neji said. All 40 clones charged and tried to attack Neji, but they were quickly turned into fodder as they were helplessly dispelled. The real Naruto came out of a portal and grabbed Neji by the neck while he was preoccupied with clones. Another clone of Naruto ran towards Neji with a water-style Rasengan (I will publish a chapter discussing Naruto's training.). When he came close enough, however, he kicked the clone away and broke away from Naruto's grip.

"I thought you would be better than this, Naruto. It seems like this match will be quick." Neji said. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"  Neji cried as he hit sixty-four chakra points on Naruto. "I win." Neji said. Naruto fell.

"You know.. all of my life I've a dead-last. Left behind by Sasuke and even Sakura."

"Oh really? It seems as if you still are."

"I will not lose, Neji. Believe it!"

Naruto quickly struggled to stand up. He sent a burst of chakra through his tenketsu and then make black receivers sprout out of his hands. He broke them off and threw them at Neji with a high velocity. They pierced his shoulders, chest, and legs. He was in agony as the skin around his wounds began to darken and spread around his body; Those black receivers could pass on Naruto's wills and force people to do his bidding.

' _What is this?_ ' Neji thought as he saw a single Rinnesharingan clouding his field of view. Naruto smirked, _"_ Sorry Neji, but it looks like you weren't fated to win after all.". Neji's eyes became Rinnesharingan. "I, Neji Hyūga, forfeit this match." He said as he raised his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki wins this match by forfeit." Hayate said. Naruto walked up to Neji and pulled the black receivers out.

' _More jutsu? What is his actual skill level?_ ' Kakashi thought, a little bit jealous at this point.

Everyone in the vicinity felt a burst of malicious chakra as Sasuke walked into the room with his Curse Mark spread over half of his body. "Naruto.. With this newfound power, I could kill Itachi.. but I will test this on you first." Sasuke said.

' _Damnit! I need to seal his Curse Mark before he does any damage!_ ' Kakashi thought as he prepared a seal. "Kakashi-sensei, don't. I got this." Naruto said. Kakashi was hesitant, but then he nodded. He saw what Naruto did to Sasuke in their first actual fight.

"Sasuke, I will put you in your place, once and for all."


	10. Naruto's Departure

"Blah." - dialog

 _'Blah'_ \- thoughts

" **Blah** " - non-human speech

' _ **Blah**_ ' - non-human thoughts

Blah blah jutsu \- Jutsu name

 _Etc_ \- Information

 **All jutsu will be in Japanese (romaji of course.) Things marked with a (number) like SomethingSomething Jutsu(3) will be addressed at the end of the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _"Sasuke, I will put you in your place, once and for all."_

Sasuke simply smirked at what Naruto said. Finally, he was going to get a true fight with the person stopping his ambition to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. "Are you sure about that, dobe?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto simply didn't respond. He threw black receivers at Sasuke, but he dodged them, as if they were moving too slow for him to wait.

Naruto teleported to one of the black receivers and tried to stab Sasuke with one, but Sasuke dodged and broke the black receiver, throwing it into Naruto's shoulder. He grimaced at the pain, blood seeping from his wound. He tried to use Fūjin, but injuries inflicted upon him by his own powers can't be healed by that technique.

"You still only have one hand. How do you think you can beat me, teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke chuckled, "I've just realized that you're a one-trick pony. I've never seen you use any other techniques other than your regular ones.".

Sasuke grabbed another black receiver and, using the chakra provided by his Curse Mark, body flickered behind Naruto and stabbed him in his lower back. He kicked him into a wall, making a decently-sized crater within. "Yes.. with this newfound power, I could avenge my clan!" Sasuke clenched his fists in excitement.

"Stop it, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted from the spectator's area. Sasuke body flickered behind Sakura and knocked her out with a neck chop. Naruto came behind Sasuke with a portal and tried to use Hōkai-kyū, but he countered the attempted blow and said, "Ōdama Chidori!" A large, semisolid chidori appeared in his hand, and he struck Naruto in his side with it. When he teleported somewhere else, the chidori stayed with him and departed with a large shock. Naruto yelped in pain as he couldn't really feel his side anymore.

' _Naruto.._ ' Hinata thought. ' _I have to protect Naruto, even if it's the last thing I do!_ ' Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran towards Sasuke. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Hinata hit Sasuke 64 times, and Sasuke smirked and tried to punch Hinata in the stomach. Naruto blocked Sasuke's punch for Hinata. "Teme.. you are even going to far to try to hurt your own comrades.." Naruto's face scrunched up in anger, as his normally pale eyes became Byakugan.

Naruto activated his Rinnesharingan and tried to catch Sasuke in his genjutsu, but he broke it instantly. ' _My Byakugan is weakening my Rinnesharingan?_ _This is a severe disadvantage.._ ' While Naruto was distracted with his thoughts, Sasuke grabbed his face and slammed it into his knee. Blood was seeping from Naruto's scalp into his forehead, as Sasuke kicked him away.

"Gatsūga!" Kiba and Akamaru slammed into Sasuke, making him cough up Blood in the process. The canine duo ran towards Sasuke, intent on another attack, but he grabbed Akamaru by the ankle and threw him into Kiba. "Hakke Kūshō!" Sasuke was propelled into a Naruto clone holding out an enlarged Hōkai-kyū. He slipped past the attack and grabbed Naruto by the wrist, but a formation of sand was holding him back by his leg.

"Naruto.. after you've suppressed Mother, I thought you were able to beat anyone. But in this state, you are no better than a Genin." Gaara said with an emotionless tone of voice. "Sabaku Kyū!" Gaara said as the sand crushed Sasuke's leg. "Gah!" Sasuke screamed. He poofed in a cloud of smoke. "Damnit, a Kage Bunshin." Naruto said. Shino slipped bugs into Sasuke and was sapping all of his chakra away from him. Sasuke did an uppercut on Shino, and then he was down for the count.

Hinata charged towards Sasuke again. "You know, I've had it with your Jūken." He grabbed Hinata by the throat and slammed her into the floor. He then put his foot on her back, using the leverage to try to rip her arms off. "You like these arms, don't you?" Sasuke asked. He was growing more and more insane by the second.

Finally, her arms came off.

Everyone in the room looked in horror at the scene.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.. TEME." Naruto said.

"Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō!" A large plume of smoke appeared as a large, humanoid, stone statue appeared with shackles on its ankles. It roared and black receivers protruded from its abdomen and stabbed Naruto in the back.

 **Unknown Location**

"Lord pein, the Gedō Mazō has just been summoned at an undisclosed location. Was this you?" A holographic female figure asked.

"No.. this was not me." A set of purple eyes with black, concentric rings opened slowly. ' _Who else has the Rinnegan? As far as I know, I'm the only person alive with one._ ' the purple-eyed one thought. "Find whoever summoned the Gedō Mazō." commanded the purple-eyed figure.

 **Konoha**

A ball of blue chakra formed inside of the Gedō Mazō's mouth, and a large dragon appeared from it, extracting the chakra of whomever touches it. It flies towards Sasuke, until he hears a voice.

"Stop it, Naruto!" Kakashi said, almost pleading.

' _ **Absorb Shukaku's chakra.. young one.**_ ' A foreign voice appeared in Naruto's head. Glowing silver chains came out of the Gedō Mazō's mouth and hung onto Gaara's neck. The chain pulsed, and one eye opened on the Gedō Mazō. It roared. Gaara slumped to the ground. The Gedō Mazō disappeared, going back to whatever place it inhabited.

The Chūnin Exams room was destroyed at this point. Blood, an almost dead body, holes in the building. Many of the people in the room expressed horror as they gazed upon the boy that has summoned the husk of the Jūbi.

"Fūjin!" Naruto forced Hinata's arms to regenerate, then he too passed out.

"We have a lot to tell the Hokage." Kakashi said to no one in particular.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, what happened?" Hiruzen asked as he came upon the destroyed building.

 **Kakashi explains the whole thing to Hiruzen**

"So it can absorb Bijū, huh? Now that he's done this at the Chūnin exams, word will most likely get out about his eye.." Hiruzen mused. "We need to get him prepared for when people will want his eye. I suggest that we get someone to train him." Kakashi suggested. "You're right.. but who?" Hiruzen continued.

"I have an idea.." Asuma said.

 **Time Skip A Day Later**

Naruto woke up in a hospital. "W-what happened?" He asked no one in particular. "You've extracted a Bijū from Gaara. Sasuke is also in the hospital, along with Hinata." Sakura answered. Naruto was startled. "Sakura! Are you ok? Sasuke roughed you up.." Naruto said, a hint of worry in his voice. He was worried that everyone would hate him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you think everyone hates you, they don't, they are thankful that you saved them from Sasuke." Sakura answered, almost reading his mind.

"Oh.. thats good." Naruto noticed that those black receivers that he was stabbed with was no longer protruding out of his back, but they have turned into little stubs, barely even noticeable.

"Is Gaara ok?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head no. "Extracting a Bijū kills them. He is in critical condition right now, Naruto." Sakura answered. Naruto pulled out his IV needles and, using his heart-monitor as support, walked to Gaara's hospital room. The ANBU guarding his room got into defensive positions as Naruto walked past them. "State your purpose." One ANBU asked. "I will save Gaara." Naruto responded.

"Fūjin." Gaara jolted awake, his vitals slowly, but surely going back to normal. One ANBU gasped. Kakashi walked through the hallways to see Naruto. "Naruto, Hiruzen needs to see you, it's important." Kakashi said.

 **Hokage's Office**

A familiar white-haired man leaned against one of the walls in the Hokage's office. "Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. "That's Jiraiya-sensei to you, kid." Jiraiya responded. Naruto looked at Hiruzen, then Hiruzen nodded. "You're going to train me? When is it going to start?" Naruto asked, starting to get excited. "Tomorrow." Jiraiya responded.

 **Time Skip A Day Later**

After Naruto was done saying his goodbyes, he went outside of the village gates and looked at the village once more. He turned around, going into the seemingly endless forest.


End file.
